Digimon Adventure 02: Digidestined to Love
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: Sora is still with Matt, however, she often wonders if she's meant to be with Tai, making her conflicted on if she should risk breaking up with Matt or staying with him. But her choice is made as the embodiment of her Crest reveals itself and offers to help Sora, unlocking the true power of her Crest of Love. (Warning: contains SoraxTaixMatt and some Yaoi)
1. Decisions

While all was well in Odaiba, thanks to the efforts of the Digidestined, within the Takenouchi household, Sora Takenouchi was on her bed, a look of disdain on her face, for she had a great problem, one that had been nothing her for ages.

It was her love life.

Though Sora had been with Matt for over a year, and while she did enjoy spending time with him, there were times that made Sora ask herself if she was meant to be with Matt or if there was another out there she was supposed to be with.

That person was none other than the Digidestined of Courage, Tai Kamiya.

As Sora lay on her bed, her thoughts drifted to Tai once again.

She had known Tai just as long as Matt and saw the brunette as a kind-hearted and brave soul, who would do anything to keep those he cared about protected.

Not to mention that Tai had become quite the hunk over the years and had a body most girls would love to get their hands on.

However, Sora's thinking turned to Matt, making her think that Tai and Matt shared similar qualities.

And going deeper into her thoughts, it made her question her sex life.

While she and Matt hadn't gone beyond making out, Sora was unsure whether or not she was ready to go to the next level.

Matt had been patient with her, but Sora wondered if she were to give her virginity to Matt or save herself for Tai.

But upon thinking such thoughts it caused two thoughts to enter Sora's mind.

If she did break up with Matt, would Tai even want her?

And if she broke up with Matt, what would happen to the relationship they had, would they remain friends, would things be weird between them or would it cause a rift in their friendship that would also damage the friendships of those close to them?

Breaking from her thoughts of conflict, confusion and insecurity, Sora sat up and sighed.

"Why does love have to be so hard?" She asked aloud, frustrated by her feelings and wishing Biyomon was still with her and not in the Digital World, taking a break away from the Human World, that way she could have someone to talk to about her feelings.

But then Sora was caught off guard when a voice spoke to her.

"Perhaps I can help you." It said, surprising Sora and causing her to look over at her nightstand to see her Digivice was glowing a light shade of pink.

Picking up her Digivice, Sora looked and saw the Crest of Love glowing brightly on the screen, which then intensified, causing Sora to drop her Digivice as she shielded her eyes, leaving her stunned to see a pink astral projection of herself near her bed when the light faded.

Rising from her bed, Sora questioned. "Who are you? And why do you look like me?"

"In a way I am you, but to be more accurate I am the embodiment of love." The Sora double replied. "As for my appearance, I took on your voice and form so I could speak to you."

Curious as to the motives of her embodiment, Sora then asked. "Why are you here?"

"I was set within your Digivice when the time was right, when you the right age and were ready for true love." It said, confusing Sora at the reply and making her ask. "True love?"

"The love shared when life wants to be made and brought into the world." The Sora doppelganger added, which caused Sora to blush a little, knowing the embodiment of love was talking about sex.

"You have love in your heart, a great love, that is why you were chosen to wield my power. But your love is great than expected. It goes beyond your friends, family and all you love, the main reason you are having such trouble deciding if you are meant to stay with Matt or be with Tai."

Shocked, Sora questioned. "How do you know that?"

"As I said, I am you; I know all your thoughts, feelings and memories. And because of that, I feel all the negative feelings you have when you think about the worst-case scenarios when it comes to choosing between them. But I can help change that." The embodiment of love told Sora in reply.

"How?" Sora asked, part of her finding herself tempted by the offer of the embodiment of love.

"Allow me to become one with you and I will grant you complete access to the love inside of your heart and your Crest." The embodiment of love said in reply.

Unsure, Sora replied in a hesitant tone. "I... I don't know..."

"Don't know what?" The Sora double suddenly asked. "Who is destined to be with you? To love you?"

"I can help answer those questions." She then said, looking into Sora's eyes and seeing that the Digidestined of Love was giving in, before she approached Sora, placed her hand under Sora's chin, lifted her head up so Sora was looking directly into her counterpart's pink eyes.

"All you have to do is accept my offer." The embodiment of love told Sora, who gave in as she gave a small nod, agreeing and submitting to the embodiment of love.

"You made the right choice." It told Sora, before the embodiment of love gently pulled Sora's head forward and locked lips with Digidestined of Love, making Sora blush at first from being kissed by another woman, until a strange sensation filled both her body and her mind, which became hazy, while her eyes turned a light shade of pink and glazed over.

And as the embodiment of love continued to kiss Sora, it had one final thing to say, a command that echoed in Sora's head.

"Now it's time to spread the love."

-Meanwhile-

Within the Kamiya household, the Digidestined of Courage and leader of the older Digidestined was on the couch, watching TV with his little sister Kari Kamiya.

And while most siblings would get into disputes over trivial things such as who was in control of what they were watching, Tai loved Kari deeply and would do anything to make her smile, giving her complete access to the remote.

However, looking at her through his peripheral vision, he noticed a look of gloom on his sister's face, causing Tai to turn and face Kari as he asked. "What's wrong?"

"I miss Gatomon." Kari replied, her tone full of sadness as she spoke.

"Don't get me wrong, I am glad we get to spend so much time together now that you are taking a break from college and I have finished another year of high school, but it feels different without her here.

"I understand, and I feel the same way with Agumon, but you have nothing to worry about. Gennai promised that the Digimon would arrive sometime tomorrow; they just needed a little time to themselves. And I know when Gatomon does return, she would've felt the same way you have and would want to spend all the time in the world with you.

From his words, Kari smiled at her brother.

"Thank you." Kari said, feeling a lot better as she wrapped her arms around and hugged Tai, causing Tai to smile back and return the hug.

But then, Tai and Kari broke from their hug when they both heard a beeping sound, which they recognized as Tai's cell phone going off, causing the Digidestined of Courage to reach into his jacket pocket, withdraw his cell phone and check his messages.

Tai, please come over to my place, there is something we need to discuss.

-Love, Sora.

After reading the message, a small blush appeared on Tai's face.

'Love? Was that a typing mistake or is there something going on between her and Matt that I don't know about?' He asked himself.

But whatever the reason, Tai knew he had to see Sora.

As Tai put his phone back into his pocket, stood up and began to approach the front door, curious, Kari asked. "Tai, who was on the phone, and where are you going?"

"It was Sora. She said she needed to see me." Tai told Kari in reply, causing Kari to smile at Tai and say. "I understand. Tell Sora I said hi."

"I will."

With that, Tai then left the apartment and headed over to Sora's place, unaware that after he had left, the smile on Kari's face remained, for she knew that her brother and Sora had deep feelings for each other, neither had expressed to each other, but had trusted Kari and told her in confidence, causing the Digidestined of Light to think. 'Good luck.'

-With Matt-

Around the same time Tai had gotten the message from Sora to come and see her at her place, Matt was at Akira's, in the garage, practicing for their band, the Teen-Age Wolves, and getting ready for another gig they were to attend in several weeks.

As the years had gone on for their band, their musical talents had increased, the list of songs they had made increased, as did their fan base.

And now, Matt, Akira, Takashi and Yutaka were in the middle of their new song, 'Two Worlds, One Heart', only to come to a stop when Matt set his guitar aside.

Curious, Takashi asked. "Matt, is something up? Still not happy with the lyrics?"

"No. I just felt my phone go off." Matt replied, withdrawing his phone from his pocket and found he had a new message.

Matt, I know you had plans today, but I really need to speak with you, face to face. We need to talk.

-Love, Sora.

After reading the message, Matt picked up his guitar and said. "Sorry guys, but I'm going to have to leave."

"What's up? Your number one fan break into your house or something?" Takashi teased, remembering hearing of a familiar incident during one of their previous performances.

"First off, her name is Jun. Second, she isn't that bad once you get to know her." Matt replied, remembering that the incident Takashi was talking about.

Sometime ago, after one performance, Matt had gone to his dressing room to take a break; only to find out he was not alone when Jun emerged from the closet.

At first, Matt was freaked out, thinking the worst, that was until Jun explained her actions, saying she was waiting for Matt and had hid so she could speak to him in private and apologize for how crazy she acted in the past and hoped she and Matt could start over as friends.

While reluctant, Matt could tell Jun wanted to change and accepted her apology, to which she showed she had changed by keeping her distance from Matt, calling him beforehand instead of inviting herself over to his place.

Not only did they become friends, but also with Matt and Davis putting in a good word for her, Jun became good friends with the other Digidestined.

But returning to the present, Matt then said. "It was my girlfriend. She's saying that we need to talk."

Akira, Takashi and Yutaka looked at each other, knowing that when a girlfriend wanted to talk, it was normally not a good sign.

And being serious, Takashi said. "We understand. Best of luck, Matt."

"Thanks guys." Matt replied, putting away his cell phone, picking up his guitar and was about to leave.

But before leaving, Matt turned and said with a smile. "Don't worry. Whatever happens happens. And don't forget, we're meeting at my dad's next week to rehearse."

With that said, Matt then took his leave, curious to what Sora wanted to say, whether it was good or bad, while having no idea on Sora's true intentions or the events that would soon transpire.


	2. Love Between Digidestined

-Back at Sora's-

Being the first to arrive, Tai found himself staring at the door to the Takenouchi apartment, still unsure why Sora wished to speak with him or why her message had included the word love in it.

But whatever the reason, Tai was soon to find out.

Knocking on the door, Tai found it was unlocked as it slid open.

"Sora?" He called out, quickly getting a reply as the Digidestined of Courage heard Sora's voice say in a pleased sounding tone. "Tai. I'm glad you made it. Please come to my room."

Confused, but doing as Sora had said, Tai made his way to the Digidestined of Love's bedroom.

But upon opening the door, Tai was left speechless at what he saw.

On the bed was Sora, who was lying on her side, resting her right hand on her hip, while the left was positioned below her face and holding her head up, dressed in a beautiful crimson coloured nightgown, showing off her curvaceous figure and her B-cup sized breasts.

"Hello Tai. I'm glad you could make it." Sora said with a smile.

Breaking from his initial shock, Tai asked in a stunned tone. "Sora? What's going on? Why are you dressed like that?"

"Don't you like it?" Sora asked as she got to her feet, making Tai blush deeper as Sora got closer.

"No... I mean yes... I mean I do, but..." Tai stammered out, which made Sora smile, finding Tai's nervousness and him trying his best not to stare at her chest very cute.

"It's ok Tai. I don't mind you looking at my breasts." Sora said, noticing that Tai had been doing his best not to stare at her.

And Sora's smile increased when she wrapped her arms around Tai's neck and his blush deepened, but quickly questioned in a stunned tone. "Sora, what's gotten into you?"

"Lately I've been having troubles with my feelings, but after a little help I know exactly what I need to do."

The combination of Sora's words and her body pressed against his made Tai continue to blush, while a warm sensation filled both his heart and his lower region.

"Are you saying you're breaking up with Matt?" He asked, only for Sora to shake her head.

"Not exactly." Sora replied, confusing Tai once again.

"I do love you, and I do love Matt. What I want to do is spread the love." The Digidestined of Love then said, before she gave Tai a quick, yet love filled kiss.

And though her kiss felt nice, Tai wasn't the kind of guy to go behind his friend's back, causing him to question. "What about Matt?" "Don't worry Tai. Just relax. Matt will understand." Sora replied; her tone turned sultry, while a great look of desire filled her eyes as she gazed lustfully at the confused Digidestined.

And before Tai could react, Sora claimed Tai's lips in another kiss, one that the Digidestined of Courage couldn't escape from, for Sora had moved her right hand to the back of Tai's head, keeping him locked in their kiss.

At first, Tai did his best to resist, but he began to feel strange and a little lightheaded as a pink aura circled Sora, to which the aura then circled Tai, his eyes then dulled, a distant expression appeared on his face and it seemed Tai had given in as he then kissed Sora back.

"Sora!?" A voice shouted, causing Sora to release from her kiss with Tai, turn her head and smile.

"Hello Matt." Sora greeted, before saying with a smile. "Perfect timing."

Confused and wanting answers, Matt questioned. "What's going on? What did you kiss Tai? Are you breaking up with me?"

Sora smiled sweetly at Matt, before giving her answer.

"Matt, I'm not breaking up with you. I love you." She told him.

"Then what's all this?" Matt asked, referring to Tai and Sora being in her bedroom, them kissing and her dressed in clothing that did nothing to hide her breasts.

"Like I told Tai, I've been having troubles with my feelings towards him and to you. But I know what to do that will make everyone happy." Sora replied.

"Cheat on me with Tai, while remaining as my girlfriend?" Matt asked sarcastically, feeling betrayed and thinking Sora and Tai had been doing it behind his back.

"Not at all." Sora said, breaking her embrace with Tai, who just stood in place.

"I want you both. And I plan to achieve that by spreading the love." She added, her smile turning sly, while the Digidestined of Friendship was left confused.

"Tai?" Sora asked, causing Tai to turn and face Matt, catching the Digidestined of Friendship off guard when he saw Tai's eyes were glazed over, but were now a light shade of pink, his pupils had been replaced with hearts, while a pink mark of the Crest of Love was on the brunette's forehead.

"Can you help Matt understand?" Sora then asked, smiling as Tai smiled back at Sora with an expression of absolute love and devotion toward her.

"Anything for you, my love." Tai replied, before he walked over to Matt, who was unable to react as Tai suddenly grabbed him and forced his lips against Matt's in a deep and passionate kiss, making Sora smirk.

And her smirk increased when the same aura that encircled her, the unlocked power of her love, affected not only Tai, but Matt as well, before his eyes glazed over, changed colour, gained heart shaped pupils and the Crest of Love appeared on his forehead, showing he too fell under the same spell as Tai.

But as much as Sora was enjoying the sight of Tai and Matt kissing each other, the Digidestined of Love spoke up.

"Now how do you feel?" She asked, causing Tai and Matt to break from their kiss and smile at her.

"Never better." Matt replied, showing he too had fallen under the same love spell as Tai.

"Good to hear." Sora said in reply, smiling that Tai and Matt were now hers'.

-Upcoming Lemons-

But desiring them, Sora then threw off her gown, revealing her bare breasts and red panties, before she got back on her bed and asked in an enticing tone. "But what do you two say we consummate our new relationship?"

All Tai and Matt could do was smile in reply, before both took off their shirts, revealing their well-developed bodies to Sora and then got on the bed with her, engaging the Digidestined of Love in a passionate three-way kiss.

However, Sora placed a hand on their chests and gently pushed them back, confusing Tai and Matt.

"I want you, but first I want you to show me your love to each other." Sora said, making Tai and Matt smile and nod.

"Of course." The boys replied, before Tai and Matt faced each other, Tai then wrapped his arms around Matt's waist, while Matt put his around Tai' neck, before both moved their heads forward and engaged in a deep kiss, moaning a little in the others' mouth.

Watching Tai and Matt making out, made Sora smile and made her quite aroused.

"Very good." She said, before commanding. "Continue to show me your love."

Obeying her, Tai and Matt broke from their kiss to remove their pants and underwear, leaving both naked and revealing their hardening members to her and each other, before the boys wrapped their arms around each other and resumed to make out, moaning in the other's mouth as they could feel their cocks rubbing against each other.

But due to the love that now afflicted them, Tai and Matt were unable to control their actions, as Tai then placed his hands firmly on Matt's shoulders, lowered him onto his back and climbed on top of the blond, before the Digidestined of Courage broke from Matt's lips and kissed down his body until he had reached Matt's penis, where Tai then lowered his head and took Matt's cock into his mouth, giving the Digidestined of Friendship a blowjob.

"Tai..." Matt groaned out.

"I never thought we'd do this kind of thing together... It feels... feels really good...!" The Digidestined of Friendship admitted, enjoying the pleasure of another male, before desiring Tai and wanting to return the pleasure he was feeling, to which Matt grabbed Tai by the hips, repositioned the brunette so he was on his back, while he was on top of Tai, and then turned around and proceeded to suck the Digidestined of Courage's cock.

Meanwhile, Sora grinned as she brought a hand up to her right breast and started to massage it, making her moan in enjoyment, loving the sight of Tai and Matt sucking each other's cock. "That's it... Keep going..."

Continuing to watch as Tai and Matt continued to suck each other off, neither were able to hold back the pleasure forced upon them as they had their climaxes, around the same time, releasing their sexual fluids into each other's mouth, which they both swallowed, enjoying the taste of the other's cum.

This also set Sora off, for after watching Tai and Matt pleasuring each other, the Digidestined of Love felt very hot and aroused.

"Tai... Matt..." Sora moaned, getting their attention.

"I want you, I need you, now." She then moaned, causing Tai and Matt to join Sora once again and engage the Digidestined of Love in another three-way kiss.

As Tai and Matt continued to kiss Sora, the boys increased Sora's pleasure as Tai moved his right hand down to Sora's breast and began to rub and massage it, causing Sora to break from the lips of her lovers and moan in pleasure and approval.

"Oh, Tai..." Sora moaned, making Tai smile, glad to know the first of his two lovers was enjoying his actions.

But wanting to show his love as well, Matt placed his left hand on Sora's left breast and mimicked Tai's actions, causing Sora's moaning and her pleasure to increase.

And the pleasure of the Digidestined of Love increased another step when Tai and Matt removed their hands off of Sora's breasts, to which Matt replaced his hand with his mouth, licking and sucking on Sora's breast and nipple, while Tai moved his hand down the front of Sora's panties and started to rub and massage her vagina.

"Oh, Tai... Oh, Matt, it feels so... Ah... so good...!" Sora moaned out, encouraging both Digidestined to continue their actions, filling Sora's body with nothing but pleasure, until she was soon unable to contain herself and cried out as she had her orgasm, cumming hard as she stained her panties and covered Tai's hand in her sexual fluids.

Removing his hand from Sora's panties, Tai brought his hand to his face and licked his fingers.

"Tasty." Tai commented, falling in love with the taste of Sora's nectar, before the brunette looked over at Matt and held his hand out.

"Have a taste." He offered, to which Matt was more than happy to oblige, took Tai's hand and started to lick his fingers.

"It's very sweet." Matt commented, before looking over at Sora with nothing but love and adding. "Just like you."

Sora blushed at Matt's compliment, before her blush changed upon seeing both Tai and Matt's cocks were completely erect.

"Oh, I cannot take it anymore." Sora moaned, removing her panties and spreading her legs out, allowing Tai and Matt to see her pussy.

"Please make love to me." She begged.

And without needing another word, Tai and Matt looked at each other and nodded in reply, before Tai got on top of Sora and kissed her deeply as he inserted his manhood into her vagina and began to make love to her, causing her to moan in Tai's mouth.

Tai started slow in making love to Sora, but soon quickly picked up the pace, going deeper and deeper into Sora's pussy, causing Sora's moans to turn into cries and screams of pleasure, as well as providing Tai with great amounts of pleasure.

"Oh... Sora, you... you're so tight... Ah... It's great...!" He groaned out, making Sora moan and beg in reply. "Yes, Tai... Yes... That's so good... Ah... Please more... more...!"

Tai did as Sora had begged and continued, slowing down for a moment so he could turn Sora around and reposition her on all fours, before resuming the speed of his thrusts, causing their moaning to become even louder than before, for Sora liked Tai taking charge and hoped for more pleasurable surprises from him.

Another hour passed as Tai and Sora continued to make love.

Sora's moans soon turned to pure erotic screams of pleasure as Tai kept thrusting back and forth into her, while his groans turned louder.

But soon, both of them could feel their climaxes approaching, causing Tai to groan out in warning. Sora, I... I can't... Ah... I can't hold on... I'm going to come soon...!"

"Yes... Ah... Yes, Tai... Me too...!" Sora replied in sexual excitement, to which the pair tried to hold on for a few more minutes, but Sora could felt her peak.

And with one huge erotic scream, Sora had her orgasm and released her cum all over Tai's dick, which sent him over the edge and caused the Digidestined of Courage to groan out loudly, filling Sora's womb with his seed.

With their lovemaking over, Tai then collapsed on top of Sora, their bodies demanded oxygen as the pair lay together, before Tai soon removed his cock from Sora's pussy and rolled onto his back.

"Oh, Tai, you were amazing..." Sora could only say from experiencing such pleasure.

"So were you, Sora..." Tai panted in reply, staring at her with nothing but love, before both heard Matt ask. "Either of you two up for a second round?"

From his question, Tai and Sora both smiled lustfully, to which Sora, feeling her energy return for a second time of lovemaking, rolled onto her back, while Tai repositioned himself as well, resting on his stomach, while his butt was in the air.

"Later." Matt said, giving Tai's butt a small, playful slap, before the blond moved over to Sora, got on top of her and began to make love to her.

"Matt... Oh, Matt...!" Sora moaned out, loving the pleasure she felt Matt's cock entered her.

And when he was all the way inside of her, Sora let out a loud moan of pleasure.

"Matt... Ah... Oh, Matt, it feels amazing... Ah... Don't stop...!" She cried out in pure pleasure, making Matt then let out his own groan of ecstasy in response.

"Oh, Sora... You're so wonderful... Ah... It's great...!" Matt groaned out in a pleasure filled reply.

As Matt and Sora continued to make love, thrusting back and forth inside of Sora, feeling the wetness of Sora's vagina and the tightness of her pussy, clamping down on his manhood, as if her body was begging for him to stay inside of her, Sora wrapped her legs around Matt's shoulders, while Matt gently placed his hands on her hips, bringing them up into a sitting position where they shared another loving kiss, moaning in each other's mouths from the pleasure as well as the sensations of feeling their chests are rubbing each other, increasing their arousal.

Both loving the pleasure they were given and giving, but soon, Matt could feel Sora's vagina walls clamping down even harder on his cock, showing that she was close to her climax, causing the Digidestined of Love to moan out. "I... I'm so close, Matt... I know I'm gonna come soon...!"

"Ah... Sora... Ah... I'm coming... Ah...I'm going to cum too...!" Matt groaned in reply, to which the pair continued for as long as they could, until Sora was unable to contain herself any longer and cried out Matt's name in pure ecstasy as she came, releasing her cum all over Matt's member, triggering Matt's climax as he came, releasing his seed into Sora's waiting womb.

After their climaxes wore off, Matt removed his manhood from Sora's pussy, before he and Tai approached Sora's satisfied form, resting their heads on her chest.

"Oh, Tai... Matt... That was wonderful... I love you both." Sora said in a loving tone, making Tai and Matt smile and say in reply. "And we love you, Sora."

-Several hours later-

After their confession of love and one final kiss, the three had drifted off to sleep.

However, Tai eventually let out a small yawn as he woke up, smiling as he felt someone in bed with him.

"Morning Matt." Tai said, opening his eyes, showing they were back to normal as he gazed lovingly at the blond.

"You mean afternoon?" Matt corrected, before pointing to the alarm clock on Sora's nightstand, making Tai turn to see it was past twelve.

"Have a good sleep?" Matt then asked.

"Knowing I'd wake up with you and Sora, what do you think?" Tai asked in reply, which made Matt smile at Tai's flirting.

However, noticing they were one Digidestined short, Tai asked. "Wait, where is Sora?"

Looking around for a moment, Tai noticed a piece of paper on the nightstand, which he picked up and read aloud for Matt to hear.

Dear Tai and Matt. I had a wonderful time with both of you, but as the Digidestined of Love, I must continue to live up to my responsibilities. I promise I will be back soon.

-Forever yours', Sora Takenouchi.

After Tai had finished, Matt asked. "So what do we do until Sora comes back?"

"I have an idea." Tai replied in an enticing tone, moving his hand down Matt's body, to his member, which he began to rub the tip with his thumb.

"Tai, I love the way that sexy mind of yours' thinks." Matt said, feeling himself getting very hard.

Tai replied with a sly smile, before he positioned Matt, turning him around so he was on all fours, showing off his ass to the leader of the younger Digidestined, while Matt felt his cock harden as he waited for his boyfriend to take his ass.

Tai held onto his hips as he then slid his cock into the Digidestined of Friendship, making him groan out. "Tai... Ah... Tai, your cock feels... Ah... feels really good..."

Tai too groaned from the pleasure he was feeling from his new boyfriend/lover, before he increased Matt's pleasure as he moved his left hand down from Matt's hip, to his member and started to rub and stroke it.

"I see you two found a way to keep each other company until I came back." Both heard Sora say, making them turn their heads to see their girlfriend just outside her bedroom, dressed in a light orange robe with her arms crossed.

"Care to join us?" Tai offered, moving his hips a little and causing Matt to moan from feeling Tai's cock slide a little in his ass.

"I'd love to." Sora replied, removing the robe and revealing she was naked underneath and was holding a deep blue coloured dildo in her right hand.

As Sora got on the bed, Tai was curious and had to ask. "So, where'd you go off to...?" "Let's just say I spread the love." Sora said in reply, smirking at what she had done, before making Tai gasp and moan as she pushed the dildo into his ass and started to slide it in and out, filling the Digidestined of Courage with pleasure.

-Within another section of Odaiba-

Around the same time, within the Kamiya household, Kari was sitting on the couch, completely naked and fingering her pussy with her left hand and massaging her right breast, while enjoying the sight before her.

Davis and TK, both of whom had the same pink eyes as Tai and Matt, were completely naked and were in a sixty-nine position, sucking the other's cock.

"That's it... Keep going..." Kari moaned as she continued massaging and rubbing her pussy.

"Anything for you, Kari." Davis, after taking his mouth off of TK's member said in reply, before the pair resumed their blowjobs, making Kari smile, both from her pleasure and seeing that Davis and TK were enjoying having sex with each other.

Just like Sora, Kari was having the same troubles too when it came to deciding who she was meant to be with, but thanks to an unexpected visit from the Digidestined of Love, Kari knew what had to be done and spread the love.

And Kari also knew that when their Digimon returned, Gatomon would soon know the love she felt with Veemon and Patamon.

But until that time arrived, Kari decided to spend her time with her lovers, indulging in the pleasures unlocked by the true power of the Crest of Love.

-End Lemons-

The End.


End file.
